Les yeux ouverts
by Odaliae
Summary: La Terre est sauvée, les Kaijus ne sont plus une menace, mais Newton n'arrive pas à dormir. Quelque chose le chiffonne, quelque chose manque, et les heures passent sans qu'il trouve le sommeil. Alors il rend visite à Hermann, en plein milieu de la nuit, pour discuter un peu.


Troisième texte sur Pacific Rim, troisième Newmann en moins d'une semaine, qui a dit OTP dans l'assemblée ? 

Ce texte est beaucoup moins drôle/niais que les précédents, je suis désolée. C'est du Hurt/Comfort, du dégoût de soi. Mais qui dit Comfort dit les choses s'améliorent, même un peu. Alors je crois que ça se finit bien, à vous de voir.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis~

* * *

Newton vivait de ces heures où l'on fixe le plafond sans trop savoir ce qu'il y a là à observer. Peut-être y cherchait-il le sommeil, une trace de fatigue. Il avait les yeux largement ouverts, les paupières comme pétrifiées, incapables de se clore. Et les bras le long du corps, il attendait. Il attendait que les heures passassent, que le sommeil vînt. Mais il y avait trop de bruits dans sa tête, trop de mots, de souvenirs, les siens, ceux d'un autre, ceux de monstres. Des monstres comme il s'en étalait sur ses bras, son torse et son dos. Des monstres comme il en remplissait les bocaux de son laboratoire, des monstres qu'il étudiait, qui résumaient sa vie.

Des monstres qui, pourtant, en étaient sortis.

Balayés les Kaijus, explosés. Il ne restait d'eux que les figurines pour enfants, les images des journalistes, les souvenirs de Newton. Défilaient devant sa rétine ses années de labeur, comme des diapositives. Et les scalpels, et le sang bleu, et les organes, et les théories. Elles glissaient dans sa mémoire, lui rappelant l'exaltation des chairs fraîchement livrées, la déception des hypothèses infructueuses, l'impuissance face aux moqueries.

Mais il avait eu raison, au final. Sans lui, Raleigh et Mako seraient probablement morts, et la résistance n'aurait pu que pleurer amèrement un énième échec. Il avait eu raison, et quelques heures après le succès de sa théorie, il fermait la brèche qui avait donné à sa vie un sens. Lui, le génie, le fou, la rock star mal fichue, avait finalement trouvé dans sa passion morbide pour les Kaijus une raison de vivre.

Disséquer pour sauver le monde. Six foutus doctorats de biologie, et on lui proposait de découper et analyser des chairs en putréfaction pour le reste de sa vie. Si c'était pas fantastique.

Mais c'était fini. Il recevrait peut-être quelques tissus, mais les examiner ne sera plus une priorité. Le monde entier se réjouissait, buvait, aller encore se torcher la gueule pour la semaine à venir. C'était fini. Plus d'apocalypse, de morts, de monstres ou de brèche. On pouvait faire des plans pour l'avenir, se remettre à compter les heures normalement, baiser en prenant son temps. C'était fini. Il n'y aurait plus d'alerte, plus de panique. Le monde était sauvé et Newton souffrait à en crever.

Il ignorait l'heure qu'il était. Il fallait réapprendre à vivre les jours par cycle de vingt-quatre heures, suivant les rondes mécaniques de la Terre autour du soleil. De nouveau, il y aurait des heures pour manger, d'autres pour dormir, une chose que Newton avait perdu l'habitude de faire. Il tournait au café comme un moteur au diesel, compensant son manque de sommeil dans la caféine. Trois à quatre heures de sommeil de temps en temps, et dix à douze tasses de café. Ça vous aurait déglingué un homme en moins de deux, mais pas Newton. Lui il vivait pour sa passion, pour ces intestins qui traînaient sur le sol du laboratoire et qui faisaient gueuler Hermann. Lui il avait vécu pour comprendre des monstres, qui ne reviendraient plus. Lui il avait vécu pour eux, et sans eux, il se demandait comment vivre.

C'était aussi con que ça. Newton et les Kaijus, ça allait ensemble, ça le suivait, c'était comme les tatouages indélébiles sur sa peau. Il ne les aimait pas, mais ils étaient partie intégrante de l'homme qu'il était. Il y avait aussi le rock, les cravates mal nouées et les lunettes trop chères. Il y avait les familiarités, les injures, les colères contre Hermann. Mais même avec ça, il n'était pas complet. Il n'était pas lui. Et ça le bouffait de l'intérieur, comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez creux comme ça.

Newton quitta son lit sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Il portait un t-shirt noir et large, avec un simple caleçon. Il ne pensa pas aux hommes qu'il risquait de croiser dans les couloirs du Shatterdome, savant par avance qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Ils dormaient sans doute, se soulaient encore un peu, ou profitaient du grand air et des bars à putes en toute confiance. Une poignée de jours à peine qu'ils avaient pansé la plaie du monde, exterminé la vermine qui en sortait, et déjà l'être humain abusait de sa liberté.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, devant la porte épaisse et blindée d'une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais eue l'audace de pénétrer. Newton s'entendait avec tout le monde ici, mais il n'avait pas d'amis. Des visages à saluer, des épaules à tapoter, mais personne à qui parler. Sauf peut-être Hermann. Ils se criaient plus dessus qu'ils ne discutaient, mais c'était au moins ça, pas vrai ? Il était tard, et Newton abattait son poing contre la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant sur la silhouette fourbue d'un Hermann mal réveillé. Il portait un pyjama clair, sans doute blanc, ou bleu, et ses cheveux se dressaient en désordre sur le sommet de son crâne. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant Newton face à lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'arrive pas à dormir. Tu… tu me laisses entrer ?"

Ils s'étaient connectés l'un à l'autre. En une poignée de secondes, ils avaient tout appris de la vie de leur collègue, jusque dans les détails et les émotions les plus fins. Hermann portait sa vie et lui portait la sienne. Il était le seul à pouvoir combler ce creux qu'il y avait en lui. Gottlieb s'écarta pour le laisser passer, avant de fermer la porte dans son dos.

"As-tu seulement une idée de l'heure, Newton ? Je dormais.

-Désolé. Je me sentais seul."

Il se planta debout contre le mur qui faisait face au lit du mathématicien, lui libérant le passage pour qu'il pût retourner s'y allonger. Il se contenta pourtant de s'asseoir sur son lit, les bras le long du corps. Il ne chercha pas à allumer la lumière.

"Peux-tu au moins me dire ce que tu cherches ici ?

-Un peu de compagnie ? Je ne sais pas, Hermann, je veux juste… parler ? Je ne sais pas."

Gottlieb ne répondit rien. La voix de Geiszler était rarement éteinte comme elle l'était à présent, lui donnant le sentiment de parler à un inconnu.

"J'crois que t'avais raison, Hermann.

-A quel sujet ?

-Ma vie. Je l'ai gâché, en la dédiant aux Kaijus."

Le mathématicien fronça les sourcils, mais Newton ne le remarqua sans doute pas dans l'obscurité.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça, Newton ? Ta théorie était juste et grâce à elle on…"

Il s'interrompit, se ravisant sur le choix de ses mots.

"Tu as sauvé le monde. Si tu n'y avais pas cru jusqu'au bout, on serait encore condamnés.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais parce que le monde est sauvé, qu'il n'y a plus de Kaijus, moi je deviens inutile. Tout ce savoir accumulé pour… pour rien ! Tout est à jeter parce que… parce que le monde est sauvé."

Il se passa une main moite sur le visage.

"C'est… c'est très égoïste, ce que je dis là, hein ? Merde."

Hermann restait silencieux, incapable de savoir quoi répondre. La technique habituelle – la raillerie – n'était pas de mise, et il se sentait perdu. Où était passé Newton ? L'homme face à lui le déboussolait. Geiszler, ça avait toujours été un système solaire à lui tout seul, avec ses propres lois, ses planètes qui ne tournaient pas rond, ses étoiles qui se consumaient avant d'exploser, ses comètes qui fusaient. Newton, c'était un ciel, un infini en constante mutation, un univers tout entier. Newton, c'était surtout un soleil. Un putain de soleil qui ne s'éteignait pas, qui ne devrait pas s'éteindre. Mais il y avait un truc mourant dans son univers, qui s'éteignait, qu'éclairait plus. Il y avait un problème, parce que les planètes se cassaient la gueule, parce que les étoiles expiraient, parce que soleil se faisait la malle. Et il restait qu'un ciel, vaste et noir, qui lui flanquait la chair de poule.

"Laisse-toi du temps, bredouilla Gottlieb. Ca ira mieux, c'est le choc de…"

Il ne put se résoudre à finir sa phrase. Ce qu'il disait était idiot, il le savait. Les monstres, Newton aimait ça depuis tout gamin. Il avait grandi dans les jouets à leur effigie, puis était devenu adulte entouré de leurs organes et de leurs entrailles. Il les avait étudiés, compris, jusqu'à porter en lui une partie de leur mémoire. Il était plus qu'un chercheur en biologie spécialisé dans les Kaijus : il y avait, dans son cerveau, un morceau de ces créatures, laissées à deux reprises lors des courants. C'était plus qu'une passion répréhensible : c'était une part de lui.

"Le choc de quoi ?, l'interpella Newton.

-Rien. Rien du tout."

Il y eut un nouveau silence, que Geiszler coupa d'un rire jaune, presque malade.

"Quel con je suis quand même. Ah, je pouvais fanfaronner hein. "Contrairement aux autres, je veux voir un Kaiju vivant !", tu parles. J'en ai vu deux, et deux fois je me suis pissé dessus tellement j'avais la trouille. Je suis qu'un vantard. Putain, mais regarde-moi ça…"

Il tendit les avant-bras, exposa sa peau couverte d'encre multicolore à l'obscurité.

"Un connard Hermann, c'est tout ce que je suis. Je me rends compte que tout, ce que je disais, les tatouages, toutes ces merdes… C'était comme insulter les morts, les blessés, les combattants."

Un sourire délirant déchira son visage mal rasé, et il reprit d'une voix plus sarcastique encore.

"Il y a des tas de pauvres types qui sont morts, et moi j'ai réussi à admirer les monstres qui les ont décimés. J'ai… J'ai été jusqu'à les graver dans ma chair, Hermann ! Ce n'est pas de l'irrespect, ça ? Ce n'est pas cracher sur la mémoire des innocents, et des soldats volontaires ?"

Il s'affaissa un peu contre le mur, l'air las.

"Et malgré ça… J'arrive encore à les regretter. A me dire que sans eux, ma vie sera à chier. Je vivais pour eux, Hermann. Et eux, ils sont morts."

Il darda sur lui ses yeux verts, rouges, explosés par la fatigue et l'émotion.

"Tu dois me haïr, maintenant. Je suis dégueulasse, hein ? Tu t'es jamais trompé à mon sujet. Je suis égoïste, et sans doute fou. T'aurais mieux fait de me laisser crever lors de mon premier courant avec le cerveau abîmé.

-Veux-tu bien te taire un instant, Newton ?"

Vibrait dans la voix d'Hermann une colère sourde et intense.

"C'est parce que tu t'es fasciné pour eux que le monde est sauf aujourd'hui. Tu as risqué ta vie pour la Terre, et tu arrives à me dire que tu es égoïste ?"

Le rire de Geiszler sonna comme du poison sur sa langue.

"Putain, Hermann, pour quoi tu me prends ? Un saint ? J'ai pas risqué ma vie pour ça, oh non. C'était juste pour prouver ma théorie, pour être sûr que j'avais raison. C'était pour moi, encore une fois.

-Je refuse de te croire. Tu n'es pas égoïste à ce point, Newton. Je te connais."

Il ferma les yeux un court instant, avant de les rouvrir pour reprendre la parole avec plus d'assurance.

"Après notre courant, tu as couru jusqu'au Shatterdome pour les prévenir de l'échec de leur plan. Tu as couru pour les sauver, en leur donnant la clé, l'information nécessaire à la réussite de la mission.

-Je…

- Laisse-moi finir, le coupa sèchement Gottlieb. Newton, si tu étais si égoïste que cela, tu n'aurais pas tenté un second courant. Un seul suffisait à prouver ta théorie, mais tu as reproduit l'expérience. Comme nous étions deux, il n'y avait aucun risque d'y laisser ta vie, c'est vrai. Mais tu étais prêt à la mener avant de savoir que je le ferais avec toi."

Geiszler ne bougeait plus, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette imprécise du mathématicien. Il puisait dans ses paroles une certaine douceur qui, chaleureusement, comblait le creux au cœur de lui-même.

"Tu le penses vraiment ?, finit-il par demander.

-Bien sûr. Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant des années, Newton. Nous avons partagé le courant. Je crois que, malheureusement, je te connais mieux que quiconque."

Il appuya la fin de sa phrase d'un sourire maladroit mais sincère, invisible aux yeux du biologiste, mais audible dans sa voix. Newton eut un rire plus naturel que ses précédents. C'était comme une étoile dans la noirceur, une petite lueur d'espoir.

"Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Quel âge as-tu, Newton ? Douze ans ?"

Le ton d'Hermann était de nouveau sarcastique, mais il se poussait déjà pour lui faire de la place. Geiszler grimpa sur le lit et s'agenouilla près de lui.

"Mais ce n'est pas monstrueux, que de regretter les Kaijus ?"

La question le brûlait, comme un acide dans sa gorge, sur sa langue et ses lèvres. Il y avait là une interrogation sous-jacente, un "Ne suis-je pas haïssable ?" dissimulé.

"C'est compréhensible."

Gottlieb haussa les épaules.

"Tu leur as dédié ta vie, et tu as du mal à l'imaginer sans. Mais ça viendra. Tu te trouveras d'autres activités, d'autres passe-temps. Tu n'auras pas le choix."

Newton remua un peu, calant son genou contre la jambe droite d'Hermann. Il conserva le silence, le laissant ainsi poursuivre.

"Et puis, tu as tous les grands journaux du monde sur le dos, maintenant. Tu seras probablement réclamé un peu partout pour des interviews et des conférences. Tu es une… Rock star, c'est ça ?"

Newton eut un bref rire, puis répondit d'une voix attendrie :

"Ouais, c'est ça le mot. Mais… Tu sais, j'aime ça, disséquer, trifouiller les chairs, tout ça. C'est autrement plus amusant que de déblatérer pendant des heures sur un sujet précis. Mais mon… ce travail, je veux dire, n'a plus d'intérêt. Plus besoin de ça."

Sa voix s'éteignit sur ses derniers mots, mais Hermann ne savait comment le consoler. Geiszler avait raison, le monde n'avait plus besoin de ses analyses. La presse s'intéressait sans doute à lui – comme à toute la résistance – pour une certaine période, mais leur célébrité ne serait évidemment que temporaire. Il évita toutefois de le lui rappeler, ayant bien à l'esprit le besoin de reconnaissance de son collègue.

Newton soupira, agita la tête, comme résigné.

"Je suppose que les choses ont toujours été ainsi… Elles arrivent, elles s'en vont, faut qu'on s'adapte. Moi j'ai juste du mal, à… laisser aller."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Mais c'est comme ça. Pis t'façon tu l'as dit, j'aurai pas le choix."

Le biologiste remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait l'air abattu, détruit. Hermann tendit dans sa direction une main hésitante, qu'il rapatria aussitôt. Il n'était pas fait pour les démonstrations d'affection.

"Est-ce que tu me trouves misérable, Hermann ?, finit-il par demander dans un souffle, sans prendre le temps de relever la tête pour l'observer.

-Tu es un héros, Newton. Il suffit de voir la façon dont les journaux parlent de toi pour –

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre comme réponse, l'interrompit-il, la tête enfin droite. Je veux savoir ce que… ce que _toi_, tu penses. Pas la presse."

Le mathématicien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne se forma dans sa gorge. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, avec le sentiment de soutenir fermement le regard de l'autre sans pourtant en être certain.

"Non. Non, bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas misérable, Newton."

Il y eut un court silence qui ne dura pas. A l'aveugle, Geiszler se mit à genoux et chercha le corps d'Hermann qu'il étreignit aussitôt.

"Merci, murmura-t-il. T'as pas idée de combien j'avais besoin d'entendre ça, vieux."

Le mathématicien hésita un peu avant d'enlacer maladroitement le corps de Newton, promenant bizarrement ses bras autour de sa silhouette. Il finit par tapoter son épaule, la paume quelque peu raide.

"De… De rien. Mais ne m'appelle pas "vieux", s'il te plaît."

Newton pouffa contre son épaule, avant de resserrer autour de lui son étreinte.

"Désolé."

La main d'Hermann cessait de s'agiter nerveusement, s'appliquant maintenant à frotter du pouce l'ample t-shirt du biologiste. Après quelques longues secondes ainsi serrés l'un contre l'autre, le mathématicien remua un peu pour témoigner son inconfort.

"Hmm, Newton, tu appuies sur ma hanche et…

-Oh, pardon !"

Geiszler comprit aussitôt de quoi il en retournait, et s'éloigna juste assez pour ne plus lui faire mal. Mais il ne s'éloigna pas trop, parce qu'il voulait rester près de lui, comme pour s'alimenter à la chaleur de son corps.

"Dis, Hermann… On continuera de se voir, après ? Je sais bien que ça n'a pas toujours été au top entre nous, mais ça… ça me ferait chier de ne plus te voir, quand même. J'aime bien t'entendre râler."

La voix de Newton avait repris sa légèreté habituelle. Et Hermann, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur d'entendre ça.

"Bien sûr, sourit-il. Bien sûr qu'on continuera de se voir."

Peut-être même que le mathématicien avait l'espoir secret de faire ses conférences en sa compagnie. Mais ça, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre publiquement.

"C'est… c'est cool. Ouais. Cool."

Newton sourit à son tour, avant de se pencher sur le visage d'Hermann. Le baiser fut imparfait, apposé sur la commissure des lèvres. Hermann garda les yeux ouverts et Newton les fermait enfin. C'était comme si les planètes reprenaient leur place, comme si les étoiles cessaient de crever, comme si le soleil brûlait de nouveau. C'était beau.

Ils s'allongèrent finalement l'un à côté de l'autre sur le matelas étroit de Gottlieb. Quand Newton roula pour se coller à lui, Hermann grogna en le repoussant faiblement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, geignit le biologiste.

-Reste de ton côté du lit, Newton. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne."

Geiszler éclata de rire en revenant se fourrer contre lui, le nez planté dans le creux de son épaule, humant le parfum de ses vêtements et de sa peau à chaque inspiration.

"Et tu sais que tes règles, je les emmerde."

Il frotta son front contre la mâchoire anguleuse du mathématicien qui, étrangement, ne trouva rien à protester. Il se contenta d'un marmonnement inaudible que Newton ne comprit pas, mais ne le repoussa pas. Peut-être même se rapprocha-t-il un peu. Peut-être.

Le creux dans son ventre se faisait moins sentir. Il n'y avait plus de Kaijus, plus besoin de lui. Il avait perdu son rôle, perdu ce qui donnait un sens à son existence. Mais il y avait Hermann, Hermann comme dernier reste de son ancienne vie de _Kaiju groupie_, comme soutien, comme repère. Il y avait Hermann pour le rassurer, l'accompagner, et puis l'aimer. Ça ne résolvait pas tout, mais c'était important, tellement important. Il n'était pas seul, il y avait un corps près du sien, un souffle pour le bercer. Et enfin apaisé, Newton pouvait s'endormir.


End file.
